


伤痕

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bug, M/M, Out of Character, R18, 严重崩坏, 妄想
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “出去之前你都保证过什么？我是欠你酒了？每顿饭给你少喝了吗？伤口本来就不容易长好，”他犹不解气，“你这不是划了个口子，头儿！你丢了只——”





	伤痕

**Author's Note:**

> （又名《他在你身上留下了什么》，说真的，尾田我不懂你了.jpg

贝克曼捏着一根烟，压着火看向自知犯错，乖乖把头低下来等待被数落的船长。

“出去之前你都保证过什么？我是欠你酒了？每顿饭给你少喝了吗？伤口本来就不容易长好，”他犹不解气，“你这不是划了个口子，头儿！你丢了只——”

高个男人忽然把烟塞回嘴里猛抽了一口，烫着了似的久久不语。白烟遮住两厢表情，香克斯倒是抢着说话，“我知道错了，贝克曼。帮个忙呗……现在手用不惯，连披风都穿不牢啊。”

大副叹了口重气，认命地走到香克斯身后，替新残疾人整理起凌乱的衣衫来。他的船长甫一下船就不知道又去了哪个欢场蹭酒和交“朋友”，足足三天半之后才现身，一股脂粉浓香从领口散出，闻得贝克曼差点打了个喷嚏。

纯黑色布料沿着肩部线条流畅地滑了下去，他的视线落在——不太情愿，但还是落在那条断臂的末端。绷带平整，剪开的纱布头都被细心地与皮肉隔离，活动时不致痒痛。无论怎么看都是新鲜的绑缚痕迹。他的眼神一凝。“头儿，有人帮你换过药？”

“哈哈，是啊。当时都搞得乱七八糟的，幸亏红楼的莉娜小姐有医药箱，放心吧，绝对安全……”香克斯越说声音越小，最后竟然站着睡着了，劳动贝克曼从背后接住他。

血不全是他的，他只是没来得及推脱。广场上的假面舞会被一声尖叫终结，人群在子虚乌有的惊恐中四散，红发匿去行踪，把头靠在冰凉的阴暗的砖墙，喘息着，慢慢滑下去。他也许该微笑，因为他有机会亲眼目睹鹰眼用犬齿咬着绷带撕扯的样子。一扇门对他打开，他的老朋友和对手在门后现身，弯下腰捞起他。

米霍克坐在另一张椅子上，同时忙着去根、剥皮、揉弄几根药草，抽空看他一眼，皱起了眉。香克斯知道自己的鼻尖肯定渗出了汗，但他自认笑得也是比较完美无缺。从那双金眼睛里读出“这个止血药直接接触创面会很痛”，他想，这又算得了什么？

乳白色黏浆涂在绷带外，鹰眼将一块浸满了青绿色药汁的湿纱布垫在最上层，紧紧压在红发的断臂上。那只手奇迹般没有颤抖，紧贴着他最致命的伤口。“忍住。”他听见米霍克的声音。他的一只手死死攥着男人夜空般的衣襟，将平整捏出无法复原的褶痕。不知道确切的秒数，令人眼前发黑的疼痛终于过去了。他终于记起如何呼吸。

“你喝了太多酒，麻醉药可能失效了。”米霍克说。可那仍不够，香克斯没有说出来。

然后，他被吻了。那是个深切和真实的亲吻。香克斯完好无缺的右手不知道什么时候揽上了对方的脖子。米霍克没有压着他，将断臂翻到上面，抓住香克斯的腿弯往高抬。“要断了要断了——”香克斯夸张地惨叫，米霍克只是建议他以后多做点柔韧训练。侧着做了一次之后鹰眼又把他放在身上，挺着腰插入上方跪姿的红发。香克斯整个上身都虚伏在米霍克赤裸胸口，嘴唇接触着脖颈，锁骨和下巴，在持久不断的律动中，米霍克一直不疾不徐帮他撸着。

“下去。”

“啊……腿抬不起来。明明没有多累……”香克斯口齿不清地说，湿漉漉下巴倚进对方湿漉漉颈窝，两具迥异的躯壳相嵌。他射了，但米霍克还硬着，抵在深处，抵得他有些寒毛直竖。米霍克两只手探进他被血和汗染成污秽猩红的白衬衫底下，轻而易举把他提起来，塞进一床被褥里。阳光温暖后散发干燥的香味，炉火噼啪不绝。香克斯觉得自己一定很快睡着了。

“你发烧了。”米霍克说。鹰眼米霍克总有一些比起年龄来说超凡脱俗的爱好，比如看报，香克斯在被窝卷里颇不得心应手地动了动，他面前摆着一件相差无几的新白衬衣。香克斯愣怔半秒，喉咙哑得像干吞了半筐沙子，他吸了吸鼻子，说：“怎么着，这是还我？”年轻时对这档子事各自没有多少经验，两人在香克斯的小舢板上翻滚，实打实的比了一回拳脚，插进去之后米霍克忍不住还要捶两下船板，他则疼得在剑客肩膀上直咬了五六个牙印，道道见血，次日酒醒，不得不（自以为是地）赔给年轻剑客一件衬衣，至今都没见这小心眼的穿过。现在早不至于如此了。他说出来了，他肯定烧得不轻。

变成一团抹布的旧衣服被米霍克沾了点水用来清理伤臂周围的血，冰凉和痉挛伴生。擦到下腹时他们又做了一次。香克斯含着他的嘴唇，一直到喉结，亲吻像隔着黄油品尝一支刮刀，仿佛还身处大海温柔凶狠的摇篮之中，甚至没有时间问他为何会在这里。第三天麻醉的效力褪去，香克斯能凭两腿不打弯地站直，走出五十米，一百米……

他没再幻痛，也没有再回头。

END


End file.
